Manual do Sonho Realizado
by Nihal Tonks-Lupin
Summary: A tripulação chega em Water 7 e as amizades ficam enfraquecidas por causa da situação do Going Merry. Narrada pela Nami *postada originalmente no site da piecePROJECT*


**One Piece pertence ao Oda**, e tenho dito. humf.

2ª fic postada na piecePROJECT, numa época que eu ainda sofria pra achar brechas na história e criar algo. *não que hoje em dia eu não sofra, pelo contrário xD*

É triste, é drama, mas mesmo assim eu gosto dela *-*

* * *

"_Se isso continuar assim, nada será como antes."_ – pensei eu, logo depois que Luffy ganhou aquela luta contra Usopp por causa do abandono de Merry. Todos ficamos tensos, e eu vi de perto o sofrimento que tal resultado trouxe ao nosso capitão.

Fui a primeira a tentar impedir que Usopp deixasse o bando, mas Zoro disse à Luffy que se ele voltasse atrás, estaria perdendo a autoridade que tinha, e que não seguiria um capitão fraco. Eu discordava dele, mas só porque estaríamos perdendo um amigo, e essa era a última coisa que precisávamos no momento. A crise começou por causa do estado de Merry.

Como navegadora, desde que voltamos de Skypea eu já tinha observado que o Going Merry não poderia ir muito mais longe, mas o fim dele precisava ser assim? Merry era tanto companheiro nosso como qualquer um da tripulação, e agora ele precisava ser deixado para trás. Parecia que nossa situação ia ficando cada vez pior. A tristeza de Luffy era visível, e isso colocou um estado de luto entre nós. O capitão sempre foi o mais alegre, o mais engraçado, apesar de ser um pouco idiota e não ter noção nenhuma de perigo. O importante é que sempre que precisávamos, ele estava lá pronto pra nos socorrer.

Todos nós devemos muito a esse homem que hoje em dia chamamos de capitão. Mas cá está ele sofrendo e não podemos fazer nada pra ajudar.

A entrada de Usopp em nosso bando foi a mais espontânea, porque nenhum de nós estava exatamente procurando um ótimo atirador (e mentiroso também) para fazer parte da equipe. Mas depois do que passamos juntos pra derrotar Kuro, ele simplesmente _tinha_ que vir conosco.

Zoro, Sanji, Robin e eu podemos ser considerados os mais maduros da tripulação, porque somos mais sérios e não estamos sempre fazendo brincadeiras bobas (mas engraçadas) o tempo todo. Usopp sempre foi claramente o melhor amigo de Luffy, e eu não consigo imaginar a dimensão da falta que um sentirá do outro. Sempre que havia festa no navio, os dois eram os primeiros a animar os outros. Para todo lugar que velejávamos, eles estavam juntos se impressionando com o lugar, mesmo que o lugar nada tivesse de impressionante.

Acho que agora entendo melhor a posição de Zoro, quando ele disse que não seguiria um capitão fraco. Todos nós temos um papel dentro da equipe, mas também temos nossas fraquezas. O capitão precisa ser o homem que mantém a chama da vontade de seguir em frente sempre acesa, porque sem alguém pra nos lembrar o motivo de chegar ao fim da jornada, talvez já tivéssemos abandonado nossos sonhos.

Todos nós temos um objetivo pra chegar até Raftel: eu quero desenhar um mapa-múndi, Sanji quer encontrar o All Blue, Robin quer provar a existência do Rio Poneglyph, e Usopp quer ser um bravo guerreiro do mar. Zoro vive dizendo que quer ser o melhor espadachim do mundo, e quando perguntamos o porquê, ele diz que é pra cumprir uma promessa, mas eu desconfio que esse já não é o único motivo.

O motivo que ainda nos mantém firmes na busca de nossos sonhos, é que assim que cada um for realizado, o mais importante deles será possível: o de tornar Luffy o Rei dos Piratas. Perto disso, nossos desejos parecem pequenos e egoístas. É por isso que ele deve ser o mais forte, e nunca hesitar em situações difíceis, porque o objetivo dele é grandioso demais para ser conquistado por homens fracos.

Ainda assim, ninguém consegue o que quer sem o apoio dos amigos, e o amigo mais importante dele acabou de sair do bando. O que devíamos fazer agora? Eu sei que Luffy não irá desistir tão cedo, já que essa tem sido a meta de sua vida por anos, mas não tenho certeza de quão longe podemos ir sem Usopp.

Luffy não quer ser Rei dos Piratas só pra se sentir o homem mais poderoso do mundo, nem pra esbanjar arrogância. O que ele quer é uma aventura perigosa o suficiente pra ser divertida, tanto pra ele quanto para seus companheiros, e esse é o caminho mais perigoso disponível.

Então, se ele se manter firme, nós iremos segui-lo, independente do que ele escolher de agora em diante, só espero que Usopp parta de Water 7 conosco, e que nossa história não termine com lágrimas de amargura, mas sim com a maior festa que Raftel um dia vai receber.

* * *

Já perceberam que eu adoro escrever sobre o fim de One Piece? É que eu passei dias e dias (cof cof) pensando em como vai ser ^^

Desde que o Oda não seja contaminado pela doença _vou-foder-a-história-do-meu-mangá-criando-personagens-imorríveis-e-gays_, mais conhecida como _Doença de Masashi Kishimoto_, OP tem tudo pra virar o mangá/anime mais marcante da década *-*

reviews \o\

:*


End file.
